


To Fix What Is Lost

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abuse of Power, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Chocobros - Freeform, Difficult Decisions, Episode Prompto Spoilers, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Families of Choice, First Kiss, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Impulsive Decisions, Love, Manipulation, Original Character(s), Plans For The Future, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Reunions, Secrets, Self-Worth Issues, Team as Family, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Wedding Planning, personal headcanons used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: The Gods give Noctis a chance to save everyone and  have a happy life as long as he deals with Ardyn. Noctis happily accepts the chance.How far will he go to protect the ones he loves?





	1. And so, it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret endgame and interactions will be included in this story. I will also attempt to give Luna and Noctis more interactions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is offered a deal and a chance to be happy.

Since the beginning, Noctis knew that he was going to die to save his home. People assumed that Noctis did not know about his fate, or he did not care. They could not have been more wrong. Noctis knew his fate since he had gotten injured all those years ago.

It was one of the reasons he acted the way you did. He had accepted his fate and had made his peace with it. When the end approached and darkness began to consume him a miracle occurred.

The Gods had given Noctis a second chance. He could hardly believe it. Now he could fix things, make a future for himself and have a happy life. It was a dream come true.

* * *

Noctis is surrounded by darkness, he is ready to go to the beyond and disappear into oblivion.

Suddenly, Gentiana appears before him and says, “You are worthy of a second chance, King of Kings.”

“I’m supposed to be dead. This is supposed to over. The light is return to this world.” Noctis says annoyed.

“Indeed, you are, and indeed the light will return. The Gods see you worthy of a happy ending. As long as, you do something about Ardyn Izunia.” Gentiana states.

“I will, I promise.” Noctis replies.

Then there’s a flash of bright light.

* * *

When Noctis had opened his eyes again, he’s back in his bedroom at the palace. Noctis quickly got up and got ready. Then, Noctis walks around the castle, opening the secret passages and placing doorstops inside. That way the people of Insomnia and his father will be able to escape. Along with a large amount of Gil to pay for everything.

As Noctis grabbed his suitcase and left his bedroom he hoped things would work out for the best.

“Walk tall, my son.” Regis says.

“Be careful, Dad.” Noctis says.

“I will.” Regis says.

“Clarus, be on your guard.” Noctis says.

“Of course, my prince.” Clarus says.

Noctis was pushing the Regalia down the road towards Hammerhead and trying to plan ahead at the same time.

“Let’s just hope this isn’t some omen.” Gladio says from the back of the car.

Noctis very carefully hides his flinch at that statement. If he had learned anything the first time around it was that, this entire trip was doomed from the start.

“You’ve been awfully quiet Noct.” Ignis says.

“He’s probably just excited to see Luna.” Prompto says.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Noctis says, with a smile.

When the four of them reach the garage, Noctis went inside and grabbed the essentials and some weapons. Noctis wanted to be prepared for anything.

“Thanks for everything, Cindy and Cid.” Noctis says, as he loaded everything into the car.

“Anytime partner.” Cindy replies.

* * *

Umbra appears the minute Noctis leaves the garage.

“I’ve missed you buddy. Noctis says, as he bends down and hugs Umbra tight.

“Bringin’ us stuff, atta boy.” Prompto says.  

“That dog and really track a sent.” Gladio says.

 “Certainly ‘noise’ how to find us.” Ignis says.

“Just a sec.” Noctis says, as he grabs the book and opens it. The memory plays out in Noctis’s head.

* * *

“I have to ask a favor to ask. Take the notebook when you go. That’s not all, I want to put something in the book and send it back.” Luna says.

“I will, promise.” Noctis replied.

When Noctis comes out of memory, he starts writing in the notebook.

 _Finally get to see you after all these years. Could you do me a favor? Tell_ _Gentiana to meet me at the hotel, and say that we need to talk._

* * *

Once Noctis is done writing he ties the book around Umbra’s neck and sends him on his way.


	2. The first steps and mattes of importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct starts planning ahead and talks to Gentiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show Noctis as an experienced person given all that he has witnessed. I hope I did okay.  
> Let me know if I need to change anything.

When Noctis and the others arrive at the hotel, Noctis takes over the small desk in the room. He had packed maps for everywhere in Insomnia. As well as a notebook so he could keep track of everything, and in the worst-case scenario let the others know how much he cared about them. Noctis had decided earlier to only train when everyone was sleeping outdoors. The last thing he needed was to be paying for property damage and keeping everyone else awake.

“Planning something Noct?” Prompto asked.

“Just wedding details.” Noctis replies.

“Are you excited?” Prompto asked.

Noctis nods and smiles.

Later on, everyone except for Noctis has fallen asleep. Noctis was trying to find the best way to get every weapon form the past kings of Lucis as quickly as possible. That way at the very least, he can get to the crystal faster.

Suddenly Gentiana appears beside him.

“GA! Don’t scare me like that.” Noctis whisper-screams, as he stands-up and faces Gentiana. The others stir slightly but don’t wake up.

“My apologies, Prince Noctis. You seem to be taking this quite seriously.” Gentiana says.

“Of course, I am. It’s my duty as a king to put my people first.” Noctis replies.

“Spoken like a true king.” Gentiana observes.

Noctis nods, “Can I ask you something?”

“What is it?” Gentiana asked.

“When it comes to Prompto, Gladio and Ignis, how much do you know?” Noctis inquires.

“Why do you ask?” Gentiana questions.

“I just thought since you are one of the gods, you could see into their past. If I am mistaken-” Noctis starts to backtrack but Gentiana stops him.

“You are not. What do you want to know?” Gentiana asked.

“What do you know about Prompto?” Noctis asked.

“Prompto was born in Niflheim to Verstael Besithia and an unknown mother. Cor saved him after a raid on Niflheim. Cor thought Niflheim was experimenting on children at first. When Cor saw the bar-code and realized that Prompto was an MT, he hid the barcode by pulling Prompto close to his chest and left with the group he came with. Adrien and Arlene two of the people that were part of the raid ended up and adopting him and agreed to keep his origins a secret. They took him in, cared for him, until Prompto was four. Then they left him alone most of the time and only sent him money once a month. Which is why he worked so many jobs during the school year and pretty much lived with you. When Prompto helped Pryna, Luna saw it as an opportunity to give you a friend as well as give Prompto a family that cared about him.” Gentiana says sadly.

“I am grateful for Prompto. I knew something was up when it came to his home life, but I never knew how to approach it. Prompto looked so relieved when he joined The Crownguard. It was because the Crownguard was good source of income, right?” Noctis says.

Gentiana nods.

“There’s more isn’t there?” Noctis asked.

“Yes.” Gentiana replies.

“I’ll let him tell me when he’s ready.” Noctis states.

“Do you want to know about the others?” Gentiana inquires.

Noctis nods.

“Ignis’s parents died when he was a baby and his uncle Lucks took him in. Ignis was always a person who followed the rules. When your father was looking for an advisor for you Ignis applied and got the job. Lucks trained him relentlessly and made him think that if he failed you it would be his fault. This is why he’s so laser-focused and works so hard and why he is so hard on himself. According to Lucks, this is how ever advisor trained their successors.” Gentiana says, anger evident in her voice.

“Great, just great.” Noctis mutters.

“Gladio was excited and eager to be your bodyguard. When Ardyn put his plan into action Gladio felt like he failed everyone. So, he decided he had to make you stronger and full of determination in order for you to fulfill your destiny. When that backfired, he figured that the gods were pushing him, by making you hate him.” Gentiana says.

“I was mad at the time but, I could never hate him.” Noctis says. 

“I know, Luna is getting concerned, what should I tell her?” Gentiana inquires.

“Tell her that, I’ll see her soon and have here look into a way for us to communicate. Once the two of you find something, I want you and Ravus to bring it to me immediately.” Noctis says.

“Alright, good luck, King of Kings.” Gentiana said.

“Thank you.” Noctis replied.

Then Gentiana disappears into the night, leaving Noctis alone with his thoughts. Then, Noctis sits back down at his desk and begins to write in the notebook.

* * *

 _The gods gave me a second chance to live my life and I am grateful beyond belief for that. The second chance will only be permanent if I find a way to deal with Ardyn. I have no doubt that I’m living on borrowed time until the deed is done. I have planned ahead and hope for the best._ _Gentiana visited and told me things about my brothers. Some of the information she gave me is what I suspected. The rest of the information leaves me worried. I will talk to the three of them separately when there is time. Cid once said: ‘Remember those ain't your bodyguards, they're your brothers. Trust in ‘em. Always.’ I do trust them and I will tell them everything eventually. They’ve kept me safe for so long, now it’s my turn. For now, I plan to call Cor and order a mass-evacuation of Insomnia. I’ll tell Cor to take everyone to Altissia and keep them safe. That will have to be enough._

* * *

Once Noctis is finished writing he puts his everything away and steps out into the hallway to call Cor.

* * *

“You want me to evacuate Insomnia because Niflheim is planning a surprise attack? How do you know this?” Cor asked.

“I’ll tell you once everyone is safe. The people of Insomnia are my top priority right now. Once the deed is done call me and we’ll meet up somewhere and discuss what to do next.” Noctis replies.

“Spoken like a true king. I’ll see you soon.” Cor says and then the call ends.

* * *

Noctis puts his phone away, goes back into the room, and climbs into the bed he shares with Prompto. Sleep comes quickly. Noctis hopes that things will be good in the morning.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome.


	3. Good news and gathering forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets good new and begins to gather the weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome.

Noctis surprising himself, awakens first. It’s dawn, the sun is just beginning to great the world.  He glances over at the others, who are still sound asleep. Noctis slips out of bed and heads for the hotel-lobby so he can find out if his plan worked.

Noctis is not disappointed. Niflheim and Ardyn did attack Insomnia, thankfully  Insomnia was empty. He and Cor had done it, they had been able to save everyone. Now came the hard part, getting to the tombs and getting the ring from his father. No easy task, but Noctis was determined to pull it off.

* * *

Suddenly Noctis’s phone starts ringing, he quickly answers it.

“Hello?” Noctis says.

“It’s me Cor. You were right.”

“Is everyone okay?” Noctis questions urgently.

“Everyone is fine. I managed to get everyone out, just as Niflheim was starting their assault.” Cor replies.

“Good, that’s one less thing to be worried about. The four of us are heading out soon, do you want to meet up?” Noctis asked.

“Your father wants to get everyone settled in. Once that is done then we’ll meet up.” Cor replies.

“Okay, see you soon.” Noctis says, then he ends the call and heads back to the room.

* * *

When Noctis enters the room, the others are up.

“Hey,” Noctis says, as he puts down the newspaper.

“Noctis, Niflheim attacked Insomnia last night.” Ignis says sadly.

“I know, Cor called me. He managed to get everyone out.” Noctis replies.

Everyone stands there shocked, until, Prompto breaks the silence.

“Really?” Prompto asked.

Noctis nods.

“How is that possible?” Ignis asked.

“Luck, I suppose.” Noctis replies. 

“So, what now?” Gladio asked.

“My father wants to get everyone settled in. Once that is done Cor will meet with us.” Noctis says.

“What do we do until then?” Prompto asked.

“I’ve got plans, don’t worry. For now, start packing, we’ll leave in an hour.” Noctis says.

The four of them head off to some of the temples and Noctis grabs some of the weapons.

The four of them set up came for the night. The day was productive, they had gathered two of the weapons, and were eating dinner.

“Today was certainly interesting.” Ignis comments.

“Yeah,” Prompto agrees.

“Any word from Cor?” Gladio asked.

“Not yet, I don’t think we should be worried though.” Noctis replies.

“Alright, let’s settle in.” Ignis says.

* * *

Before anyone can reply, Noctis’s phone buzzes.

“I’ll be right back.” Noctis says.

* * *

“Hello?” Noctis says.

“It’s Gentiana, Luna found a way to contact you besides the journal. Ravus, Umbra, Pryna, and I will show up with it tomorrow.”  

“Okay, See you soon.” Noctis says, and then he ends the call.

* * *

“What is it?” Prompto asked Noctis, as soon as he returns.

“Gentiana called, she found a way for me to have better contact with Luna.” Noctis replies.

 “That is good to hear.” Ignis replies.

“You want to spend as much time with her as you can. Don’t you Princess?” Gladio says.

“Something like that.” Noctis replies.

When everybody else is asleep, Noctis stats writing in the notebook.

* * *

 _My plan worked perfectly, everyone is safe. We got some of the weapons today. It will be a great asset to have them with me. I plan to be up by sunrise, so I can train. The better of a fighter I am, the safer everybody else will be._ _Gentiana, Pryna, Umbra, and Ravus will arrive tomorrow to give me an updated way to contact Luna, I can hardly wait. There is no sign of MT’s,_ _Ardyn, or Aranea yet. I plan to ask Gentiana to seek her out, she will be safer on our side._

* * *

Noctis closes the book and settles in for the night, eager for what the next day will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all Monday.


	4. Plaining and peace of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis talks to Luna, gathers weapons and plans for what is to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hallow transceiver was a star wars thing.  
> Headcanon 1: Noctis believes that when it comes to protecting the king, bad thing happen to the staff.

Noctis’s phone alarm awakens him, he quickly shuts it off. He had set it for three in the morning. It may be the middle of the night, but Noctis has to be ready for anything. He quickly slips outside the tent, and heads to the outskirts of the campsite.

Once Noctis arrives, he summons his sword and starts sparring with a nearby tree. He continues this with a few other weapons, he knows he needs to keep his skills sharp. He also knows that, he has to talk with Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto. He has to tell them how much they mean to him, and he has to do it soon. Before everything falls apart.

* * *

“Noctis.” a voice says from behind him.

Noctis turns around, and sees Gentiana, Pryna, Umbra, and Ravus.

“It’s good to see all of you.” Noctis says.

“Why would The Chosen King want an audience with me?” Ravus says, his usual tone of divisiveness evident in his voice.

“Because if you want to keep Luna out of harm’s way, you will help me.” Noctis replies in a serious tone.

“How do you mean?” Ravus inquires.

Noctis explains everything that happens to Raves and what he hopes the two of them can accomplish together.

“Interesting, I will help you, but know this, if Luna gets hurt, I’m holding you personally responsible.” Ravus states.

“I understand.” Noctis replies.

* * *

“Gentiana, you said that you had found a way for me to contact Luna?” Noctis asked.

Gentiana nods and hands Noctis a gold object shaped like a coaster.

“It’s called a hollow-transceiver. It’s technology that can be used to communicate with others, press the center of it and you’ll be able to talk to Luna."

Noctis eagerly presses the center of the hollow-transceiver, Luna appears instantly.

* * *

“Luna?” Noctis asked.

“Noctis, thank the gods.” Luna replies eagerly.

“I’ve missed you.” Noctis says, with a smile.

“I’ve missed you too.” Luna replies.

“So, what’s the plan?” Luna asked.

“I need the rest of the weapons, if I want to stand a chance of defeating Ardyn. Once I get those, I will go to Altissia and rendezvous with you.” Noctis replies.

“What about the Leviathan?” Luna asked.

“Once they see that I am capable of carrying out the gods wishes, they will grant me the power I need.” Noctis replies.

“Good, your father and the people of Insomnia are here and await your arrival.” Luna says.

“Tell my father that, I will bring an end to the darkness, no matter what the cost.” Noctis replies.

Luna nods, “I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you.” Noctis says, with a shy smile.

Luna smiles back, “I love you too.”

Then the call ends, and Noctis turns to Gentiana, Pryna, Umbra, and Ravus.

* * *

“For the time being, it may be wise for me to stick with the journal to communicate with her, until you return. The last thing we want is for the enemy to get suspicious.” Noctis says.

“Indeed.” Ravus says.

“I agree with that as well.” Gentiana says.

Noctis kneels down in front of Umbra, takes the journal off his neck and begins to write.

_“Luna, do not use the hollow-transceiver to contact me unless Gentiana and Ravus are with me. The last thing we want is the enemy getting suspicious. Be careful, love Noctis.”_

Noctis puts the journal around Umbra’s neck and turns to Gentiana and Raves.

“I want you and Ravus to fine Aranea, and tell her I need to speak with her. As well as, figure out what Ardyn is up to. Umbra and Pryna will go back to Luna.” Noctis says.

“As you wish.” Gentiana and Ravus reply.

Then the four of them vanish leaving Noctis alone.

* * *

Noctis heads back to the campsite and starts cooking for the group.

When the others awaken Noctis has just finished cooking breakfast. 

“Surprise.” Noctis says.

Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto look at the food in surprise.

“I didn’t know you were interested in cooking.” Prompto says.

“Nor I, considering what happened the last time you attempted to do it.” Ignis says.

“Don’t remind me, I still can’t believe it happened.” Gladio comments.

“I’ve been practicing in secret. I figured it would be a nice surprise.” Noctis says.

The four of them sit down and enjoy food.

“You have improved immensely since your first attempt.” Ignis says.

“Yeah, good going, princess.” Gladio says.

“This is amazing.” Prompto says.

* * *

After breakfast Noctis and the others go on the hunt for more temples. They managed to gather every sacred weapon. It is near sundown when they return to the camp.

“How do you know where every temple is?” Prompto asked.

“I am curious about that as well.” Ignis says.

“So am I.” Gladio says.

“I’ve done my research and talked to Cor on the subject.” Noctis replies.

He had expected to be questioned about this sooner or later, and had already come up with answers for every question that the possibly be asked.

“Your fitting into the role of king well.” Ignis says.

“Yeah you are, princess.” Gladio says.

“Yeah buddy I’m impressed.” Prompto says.

“Thank you.” Noctis replies.

* * *

As Noctis settles in for the night, he writes in the notebook.

* * *

_“The new way to communicate with Luna went well. It will be good to hear her opinion on things. I will talk to Gladio tomorrow and find out some things. The more I know about this, the sooner justice can prevail. I suspected many things when it comes to bodyguards and advisers sworn to the king. I have no doubt that, the way they are trained is barbaric and abusive. I just need proof and then the policies put in place all those years ago will be changed and anyone who hurt anyone I care about will go on trial. No matter what anyone says treating someone badly so that, they serve higher purpose is inhuman. I will not stand for it any longer and I will make sure the rules will not switch back after I pass on, I swear it’s. I will also talk Ignis and Prompto and figure out what to do when it comes to them. I need to know what happened so I can atone for not being more observant I owe all three of them that and so much more.”_

* * *

Noctis closes the book and settles in for the night. Knowing that tomorrow will bring challenges and answers for the questions he has had for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Thursday  
> When it comes to Noctis's attempts at cooking think of something outlandish and funny. I want to know what you think.


	5. Word of the shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Noctis talk abut the treatment of the castle staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon 2: Gladio and his father help the poorly treated servants in any way they can.

When morning comes Noctis and the others eat breakfast.

After that, Noctis pulls Gladio aside.

* * *

“I need to talk to you.” Noctis says.

“What is it?” Gladio asked.

“What is the protocol for people coming into the royal service?” Noctis asked.

“Why do you want to know? Gladio inquires.

Noctis sighs, “I’ve had theories when it comes to people who come into the servants. I’ve seen things and have my own guesses when it comes to the training. I just need two things, assess to the laws so that I can change them, and information from some of the guards so I can get them help.”

Gladio looks at Noctis completely shocked.

“How did you-?” Gladio starts saying, but is quickly cut off by Noctis.

“I’ve always knew something was going on. Every servant that worked in the castle was always so on edge, it was impossible not to notice it. When I finally decide to investigate, I found out some truly horrifying things. The inhuman things I witnessed will be eradicated from my kingdom. In order to accomplish that, I need to know what is going on from an insider’s prospective.” Noctis says, in a tone that demands respect.

Gladio sighs and looks at Noctis, “The treatment of the staff is brutal. The Amicitia family has never been the victims of this, because of the close relationship both families share. Your father has no idea that this is going on, the reason for this is because one of The Kings of Lucis, I do not know which one, had ordered the future descendants of the servants to be trained to see the kings and queens of their country as gods and if they did not act a certain way they would be punished by their supervisors. He also made it clear, that this knowledge was to stay within the servants after he died. When my father became your father’s shield, he found out about what one of The King of Lucis had done, he tried to change things from the inside, but people were so set in their ways that it was difficult to make change. So, my father offered help to anyone that needed it. When I became your shield, my father told me what was going on and I helped out in any way I could. This and my mother’s intuition when it came to any given situation, is why I am so good at reading people.”

“Why didn’t your father tell my father what was going on?” Noctis asked.

“I don’t know, my best guess is that, anytime he tries the servants or the supervisors talk him out of it, buy promising change.” Gladio replies. 

“Great just great.” Noctis mutters, while rubbing his temples.

“Sorry.” Gladio says.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Noctis says.

“We should have done something.” Gladio argues.

“When I become king, we will do something. There will be peace and there will be help for those affected by this travesty.” Noctis swears. 

“Okay, I trust you.” Gladio says.

“One more thing, what do you know about Ignis’s uncle Lucks?” Noctis asked.

“Not a lot. I know he is a very strict and serious man, that raised Ignis since he was a baby. I know that he always supported Ignis’s love of cooking and he was overjoyed when Ignis decided to become your advisor, but that’s about it.” Gladio says.

“Thank you Gladio.” Noctis says.

“What are you going to do now?” Gladio asked.

“I plan to talk to Ignis and Prompto. There are wrongs I must correct before we are able to defeat Niflheim.” Noctis replies.

“I’ll help in any way I can.” Gladio says.

“Thank you.”  Noctis says.    

* * *

For the rest of the day the group cruses around. Taking pictures, doing hunts and enjoying the scenery. Later on, Cor texts Noctis and tells him they will meet up to five days’ time. Noctis tells the other and then, they plan out the quickest way to get there.   

That night, Noctis starts writing in the notebook.

* * *

_I’ve spoken to Gladio and have gathered information. He gave me a bit of background on the treatment of the servants. I swear when this mess is over, I will have a mass- trail for every victim that has suffered, and have Gladio and Clarus’s help. I plan to talk to Ignis next, and find out what his uncle’s role is in all this._

Noctis closes the notebook and settles in for the night. One problem down a lot more to go, but Noctis is confident that he will succeed.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Monday.


	6. Sound advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Ignis talk about what Ignis has been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon 3: Ignis was manipulated by others as a child and becoming Noctis's advisor was a way of escape and a way for him to grow as a person.
> 
> I edited Chapter 2 a bit so you may want to reread it. 
> 
> Abuse is never okay. If you or some you know is being abused tell someone you trust or call:  
> US: Child Abuse: The national hotline is available 24/7 at  
> (1-800) 4-A-Child) or (1-800) 422-4453)  
>   
> US: Domestic violence  
> CALL 24/7/365  
> 1-800-799-SAFE (7233)  
> 1-800-787-3224 (TTY for Deaf/Hard of Hearing)
> 
> If you or if some you know is struggling with mental health issues:  
> 24/7/365 Crisis Hotline  
> Call: (775) 784-8090  
> Text: “ANSWER” to 839863  
> Suicide Hotlines -  
> Argentina: +5402234930430  
> Australia: 131114  
> Austria: 017133374  
> Belgium: 106  
> Botswana: 3911270  
> Brazil: 212339191  
> Canada: 5147234000 (Montreal); 18662773553 (outside Montreal)  
> China: 85223820000  
> Croatia: 014833888  
> Denmark: +4570201201  
> Egypt: 7621602  
> Finland: 040-5032199  
> France: 0145394000  
> Germany: 08001810771  
> Holland: 09000767  
> India: 8888817666  
> Ireland: +4408457909090  
> Italy: 800860022  
> Japan: +810352869090  
> Mexico: 5255102550  
> New Zealand: 045861048  
> Norway: +4781533300  
> Philippines: 028969191  
> Poland: 5270000  
> Russia: 0078202577577  
> Spain: 914590050  
> South Africa: 0514445691  
> Sweden: 46317112400  
> Switzerland: 143  
> United Kingdom: 08457909090  
> USA: 18002738255

Noctis awakens at four in the morning and slips out of the tent. He plans to train today and then, slip back inside before anyone notices. It's not exactly a smart move by any means, but Noctis is too restless to care and he feels like he needs to do something to pass the time.

* * *

“Noctis.” a voice says from behind him.

Noctis spins around, ready for a fight. Then his eyes locked on Ignis and he relaxes.

“Oh Ignis, you startled me. Why are you up this early?” Noctis asked.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Ignis replies.

“I’m just training.” Noctis says.

“At four the morning.” Ignis says, sounding skeptical.

“Yeah, I’m just restless.” Noctis replies, certainty evident in his voice.

“What’s going on?” Ignis inquires.

“What do you mean?” Noctis replies.

“I mean, what’s been going on with you the past few days? You seem to be on edge constantly, you have knowledge of things that you shouldn’t know until your crowned king. Your becoming more protective the three of us. So, I ask again, what’s going on?” Ignis says sternly.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Noctis replies evenly.

Ignis lets out a sigh, “I’m worried about you. I don’t want you to carry whatever burden you have alone.” Ignis says.

Noctis looks at Ignis for a few seconds and lets out a sigh.

“I can’t tell the three you everything just yet. Not until I’m sure things won’t go horribly wrong if I do say something. There are a lot of things at stake here if things go wrong.” Noctis says.

“Okay, I know you talked to Gladio. He told me you would want to speak to me on a difficult topic.” Ignis says.

“I have no way to do this delicately, so I’ll be blunt. What did Lucks do to you?”

“How do you-?” Ignis starts, but is cut off by Noctis.

“I always suspected something was off. When we first met you always seemed so on edge. You relaxed around me the closer we got and that made me happy. I was so happy to be treated like a normal person, and not like royalty. Things started getting odd again after I told you that, you were like a brother to me. At first, I thought that you just didn’t know how to respond to the compliment, but the day after I saw the bruises on your arms and I knew I had to look into it. So, I followed you back to your chambers one night and heard you and Lucks talking. The argument seemed like it was going to get physical if I didn’t intervene, so I knocked over a plant and dashed back up to my room. One line that Lucks said that night has always stuck with me. The line was, ‘If you fail Noctis will hate you forever.’ I could never hate you and I know you could never fail me.” Noctis says sincerely.

Ignis looks shocked for a few seconds, then he speaks.

“I’m glad you have that much faith in me. Lucks was always a manipulative person. Even before I became a part of your life, I knew the relationship Lucks and I had was not healthy. He always said being productive was the only way to have a good life. So, I pushed myself to breaking point to make him proud, but it seemed like nothing I did was good enough for him. I planned to cut him out of my life once I was old enough to live on my own. Then news of the king looking for an advisor for you came up and I took a chance and applied. Lucks was overjoyed when I told him. Once I got the job, I packed up everything I owned and left. Lucks visited often, and trained me relentlessly and made me think that if I failed you it would be my fault. Lucks also tried to become part of your fathers’ staff. He failed miserably because I told Gladio, who told Clarus, who told your father how manipulative he was. Lucks was arrested and banished from Insomnia. The bruises you saw were from the last conversation I had with Lucks.” Ignis says.

“Thank you, for telling me.” Noctis says.  

“Thank you, for listening." Ignis replies.

They part ways after that, both of them wondering what will happen next.

* * *

That night, Noctis starts writing in the notebook.

* * *

_"I’ve spoken to Ignis. He told me that Lucks was very manipulative and has no power within my father’s court. That’s a good thing, I can hardly imagine what the kingdom would be like with him around. I will ask Ignis if I can deal with him later on. I’m not sure how to talk to Prompto about what I know. I can’t just say I know that he’s an MT and that his father is Verstael Besithia. I’ll have to be careful when I bring up the topic."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See u Thursday.


	7. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis meets up with everyone and prepares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a battle and more Luna and Noctis interactions.

The ringing of Noctis’s phone is what awakens him. He gets up, exits the tent and answers the phone.

* * *

“Hello?” Noctis says.

“It’s Cor. Things wrapped up earlier then excepted. We can meet up now, if you want.”

“Okay, I want to meet at The Amicitia house in Altissia. Also, I will bring Gentiana and Ravus with me, along with an ally of mine.” Noctis says.

“Do you have a way to contact them?” Cor asked.

“Yes.” Noctis replies.

“Aright, contact them and call me when your heading over.” Cor says.

“Alright, see you soon.” Noctis says.

Then the call ends, and Noctis heads back to the tent to wake up the others.

* * *

“We’re meeting Cor.” Noctis says, when he enters the tent, the others are awake.

“Good, where are we meeting?” Prompto asked.

“The Amicitia house in Altissia.” Noctis replies.

“Why are we meeting at my family house?” Gladio asked.

“My father, your father, and some trusted friends are going to be there.” Noctis replies. 

“Alright, let’s pack up and head out.” Gladio says.

* * *

The four of them pack up the car and head out. Noctis thinks about what is to come and how to proceed. He knows that he has to tell the others what he knows sooner or later. Their reactions are what Noctis is the most scared of, he knows the odds are they all be shocked and want to help in anyway they can. The question is, how much is he willing to share and how much is he going to keep to himself until it becomes necessary to say something. Noctis knows it’s a bad idea, but he doesn’t see another option.  

* * *

“I need to meet up with all of you.” Noctis says, into his cellphone while the others are inside a gas-station getting food and paying for gas.

“Okay, where?’ Gentiana asked.

“The Amicitia house in Altissia.” Noctis says.

“Alright, we’ll be there.” Gentiana says.

“Did you find Aranea? Did you manage to track down Ardyn?” Noctis asked urgently.

“Yes, we found Aranea, she will be there. Ardyn and an army of MT’s are moving towards Altissia. They will be there in about a week.” Gentiana replies.

“Okay, we’ll be ready, can you bring Cid and Cindy with you as well?” Noctis says.

“Alright, see you soon.” Gentiana says, then the call ends.

* * *

When they arrive at The Amicitia house, Noctis relaxes instantly. He feels like he can let his guard down of a while. Suddenly, Iris, Talcott and Clarus come running out.

“Gladio!!” They shout happily.

“Hey.” Gladio says, as he pulls them into a hug.   

Noctis smiles, this is what he’s fighting to protect.

“Nice to see him so happy.” Prompto says.

“Indeed.” Ignis says.

When everyone heads inside, they are greeted by Gentiana, Pryna, Umbra, Raves, Regis, Cor, Cid, Cindy, Jared, and Aranea.

“It’s so good to see all of you.” Noctis says.

“It’s good to see you too, my son.” Regis says.

Suddenly, Umbra runs up to Noctis, jumps up and starts linking his face.

“Hey boy.” Noctis says, as he gets down to pet him. Pryna walks over to Noctis and starts licking him as well.

“Hey girl.” Noctis says, as he starts petting her as well.

Once the two dogs seem content, Noctis reaches for the journal. Luna had written a lot since their last conversation.

* * *

 _“Noctis, whatever you are planning I hope it works. Soldiers from Niflheim are coming. Gentiana has told me a few things about what is going on. I will help in any way I can. I must tell you some grave news,_ _Verstael Besithia is with the soldiers, and I think he seeks blood. So, be on your guard. Good luck, Luna._

* * *

Noctis closes the book and says, “Be ready for a fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See u Monday.


	8. Battle and What-if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They group battles Ardyn and MT's and Noctis plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon 4: Noctis has always been worried what happens when He, Ignis, and Gladio are not with Prompto.

No sooner had the words left Noctis’s mouth, when suddenly a swarm of MTs descend upon the house.

“Everyone pair-up and grab a weapon!” Noctis orders.  Everyone does as their told, rushing around the house and grabbing every weapon that is stored in the house.

“Get them off our backs, stick to long-range attacks and pounce on them when they get overwhelmed!” Noctis orders.

Everyone heads out, weapons blazing, ready to defend the house.

Shots are fired from all directions, as Noctis charges at the MT's, with Gentiana, Ravus, and Aranea trailing behind him.

“Aranea hit them with everything you’ve got. Gentiana, Ravus, cover us.” Noctis shouts over the sound of the shots.

Gentiana and Ravus split up, leaving Aranea and Noctis alone.

“You know, I want answers when all this is over.” Aranea says, as she slaughters a group of MT's.

“You’ll get them, I swear it.” Noctis replies, as he decimates another group.

Regis, Gladio, Ignis, Clarus, and Prompto destroy a large portion slashing, shooting and crushing the MT's into the dirt. They managed to leave a lot of carnage in their wake.

Iris, Talcott, Cor, Cid, and Cindy, run the MT's through with an assortment of swords, knives and anything else they managed to grab from the house. They managed to split the MT's into pieces.

Just as Noctis and Aranea are finishing up, Noctis catches a glimpse of something. He looks up and sees Ardyn glaring down at him, with his usual coy smile. Noctis glares back at him and shouts with a tone that sets fire through his veins.

“I will have my victory and you well have what you deserve! I swear it Ardyn, do you hear me? I swear it!”

“We shall see, little prince. We shall see.” Ardyn replies, then he disappears leaving uncertainty creeping down Noctis’s spine.

* * *

When the battle is over everyone is recovering. Ravus and Gentiana head back to Luna. Noctis pulls Aranea aside and tells her everything he knows, and what he wants from her.

“Alright, I’m in. What about you? What happens if you meet the same end as before?” Aranea asked.

“I’ve got plans, don’t worry. I have a favor to ask though.” Noctis says.

“What is it?” Aranea inquires.

“If I die and certain things don’t occur like they did the last time, I want you to swear to me, that you’ll take Prompto and find a way to get rid of his barcode.”

“WHAT?! WHY?!” Aranea shouts.

“Keep it down.” Noctis hisses out. There is silence for a while, as Noctis waits to see if anyone heard what was said. When no-one appears Noctis continues.

“To answer your question, I’m worried what will happen if Ignis, Gladio, and I don’t make clear that he is wanted here. You and I both know what he thinks about himself, if things don’t work out, I need to know someone will be there for him.” Noctis says.

“You don’t think Ignis and Gladio will accept him if you aren’t there?” Aranea asked, wondering why he would think that. The four of them were as thick as thieves and Aranea couldn’t see them turning on each-other.

“I don’t know, grief could make them go their separate ways and they could isolate themselves from each-other, or Prompto could just jump ship after I die, and cover his tracks. There are thousands of possibilities when it comes to what he’d do, and the last thing I need is to put myself into a panic attack over every possible scenario.” Noctis replies, fear evident in his tone.

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it, if the worst does happen, I will find a way to remove Prompto’s barcode. I swear on my loyalty to your cause.” Aranea says.

Noctis smiles shakily and nods, “Thank you.”

* * *

When Gladio heads off to fight Gilgamesh with Cor. Noctis almost stops them. He knows the two of them can handle themselves, but it doesn’t stop him from worrying.

“Good luck you too.” Noctis says.

Cor nods, “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry princess, we’ll be fine.” Gladio says confidently.

Then they head off, Noctis watches them until they’re out of site.

* * *

Later that night, Noctis calls Luna on the hollow-transceiver. Eager for some support and guidance on what the next step should be.

“Noctis, what’s going on, are you okay?” Luna asked, when she appears.

“I’m fine, everyone is fine. MT's and Ardyn showed up, but we managed to get rid of them.” Noctis replies.

“Ravus and Gentiana contacted me and said that, Verstael Besithia is with Ardyn and he plans to get to you personally.” Luna says.

“They're going after Prompto. Great just great.” Noctis mutters.

“Why are they going after Prompto?” Luna asked.

“He’s an MT. He was born to Verstael Besithia and an unknown mother.” Noctis says.

“Oh Gods! Does he know?” Luna inquires.

“He knows that he’s different, and he knows that the barcode is something that he has to hide.” Noctis replies.

“What are you going to do?” Luna asked.

“I’ll figure out something. I have too, Prompto is my best friend, I don’t want to see him hurt.” Noctis says.

“I’ll help in any way I can.” Luna says.

“Good, the next time I call you, there’s something crucial that we need to discuss okay, sweetheart?” Noctis says.

“Alright honey, be careful, love you.” Luna says.

“I love you too.” Noctis says, then the call ends and Noctis starts writing in the notebook.

* * *

_“We’ve arrived at our destination and we have defended it from our enemies. Aranea, Ravus, and Gentiana know that I’m from the future. I will tell the others in time. For now, it is good to have allies. I plan to tell Luna as well next time we talk. Aranea has agreed to take Prompto to get his barcode removed if things go wrong. I still haven’t figured out how I’m going to talk to Prompto. I don’t know how to assure him that I’m not going to abandon him. I need to figure it out fast. Ardyn and Prompto’s father are coming after him. I need to figure out how to buy us time. I’m not going to lose the people I love._

* * *

Noctis closes the book and heads for the room him and Prompto share. Once he enters, he looks down at Prompto’s sleeping form and smiles. He will do anything to protect the person that has made him feel like a person and not royalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See u Friday.


	9. Meeting and Stories to tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna calls Noctis and they meet up and talk about what Noctis knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon 5: Noctis is willing to do anything to protect the ones he loves. 
> 
> Ardyn knowing that Noctis is from the future is something I always planned for this story.

A loud, piercing beep awakens Noctis and Prompto. Noctis glances around the room and realizes it’s hollow-transceiver.

“Noct, what’s going on?” Prompto asked drowsily.

* * *

“I don’t know, hang on a second.” Noctis says, as he answers the call.

“Luna, what’s going on?” Noctis asked.

“Sorry, I know it’s early, but we need to talk.” Luna says.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Noctis inquires.

“Verstael Besithia and Ardyn are closing in. I am able to prevent them from getting in, but you should hurry.” Luna says.

“Alright, I’ll find a way to round-up everyone and bring them to you. See you soon.” Noctis says.

“Okay, good luck.” Luna replies, then the call ends.

“What do we do?” Prompto asked.

“We round-up everyone and head out immediately, come on.” Noctis says, as he jumps out of the bed and rushes out of the room, with Prompto trailing behind him.

* * *

When they get downstairs, Umbra and Pryna great them. Ignis, Iris, Talcott, Cor, Cid, Cindy, and Jared are enjoying breakfast. Regis, Clarus and Aranea are discussing what to do next.

“We need to get in contact with Gladio and Cor, and we need to head out now!” Noctis says urgently.

“What’s wrong?” Cor asked.

“Luna contacted me, the enemy is closing in, she can hold them off but she wants everyone there, fast.” Noctis says.

“Cor contacted me, he and Gladio will be here in twenty minutes.” Regis says.

“Good, start packing a bag with everything that you think will be helpful and be ready to head out.” Noctis orders.

“Jared, Iris, Cindy, Cid, and Talcott, I need of you to stay and defend the house.” Noctis says.

Everyone nods and sets off to do as their told.

When Gladio and Cor return Noctis briefs them of the situation and they head off to pack.

Then everyone piles into cars and set off to meet up with Luna.

* * *

The drive is silent, Noctis’s head is filled with thoughts. Time is running out to tell them he knows that, but Ardyn is the bigger concern. When they meet up with Luna, Noctis plans to do some digging. He knows he’s missing something the question is, what and how important it is to preserving the future of the kingdom?

* * *

When they arrive, Luna rushes out to greet them. Umbra and Pryna rush up to her, jumping and licking.

Luna smiles and pets the dogs happily. Then, she greets the others. 

“Hey everyone, I’m glad you all made it here safely.” Luna says.

“Good to see you, Lady Lunafreya.” Regis says.

“Hello, my lady.” Cor says.

“Good day.” Clarus says.

“Hey.” Aranea says.

“My lady.” Ignis and Gladio say.

“Nice to meet you.” Prompto says.

Noctis walks up to Luna, bends down and kisses her hand.

“Hello, darling.” Noctis says.

“Hey, Love.” Luna replies.

The others look at the two of them in shook, Noctis can tell and is pleased.

Then, everyone heads into Luna’s room to talk. Ravus and Gentiana are there as well.

“I need access to the library.” Noctis says.

“Alright, it’s down the hall, third door on the right.” Luna says.   

* * *

 _Damm The Six for what happen to Ardyn._ Is the first thought Noctis has when he gets his hands on journals that Ardyn has kept for the past two-hundred years.

“Hello, little prince.” A voice says, from behind Noctis.

Noctis turns around and says, “Ardyn, good to see you.”

“So, you remember then.” Ardyn says.

“Indeed.” Noctis replies.

“So, what do you plan to do?” Ardyn asked.

“Free you if I can, give you peace, if I can’t.” Noctis replies.

“What about you?” Ardyn asked.

“I don’t care what happens to me, as long as my kingdom is safe. That’s all that matters.” Noctis replies, tone serious.

“Spoken like a true king.” Ardyn says.

“Indeed, buckle-up this will be the fight of a life-time.” Noctis says.

“What will you do to me, once all of this is over?” Ardyn inquires.

“If we live through this, we’ll talk.” Noctis replies.

The two of them go their separate ways, ready for a different ending to their story.

* * *

Noctis told Luna what was at stake privately later that day, she was shocked to put it mildly.

“YOUR WHAT?!” Luna shouts.

“Keep it down” Noctis hisses.

“Are you really from the future?” Luna inquires.

“Yes, I’ve seen this all before. You died before we ever had the chance to talk. The four of us fell apart, punches were thrown.” Noctis states, voice rising in anger with every word.

“Do the others know?” Luna asked.

“No, Ardyn, Gentiana, Ravus, Aranea, and you, are the only people that know. After this, I plan to tell Cor Clarus and my father.” Noctis says.

“Why haven’t you told your brothers?” Luna asked.

“There wasn’t time.” Noctis replies.

“What are you going to do that is different from the last time around?” Luna inquires.

“The one thing the other version of me would have never done, unless there was no other choice, put on the ring.” Noctis says.

“You know what the ring needs, right?” Luna asked.

“Yes, and as long as I succeed, any price is worth it.” Noctis says.

“What do you want me to do?” Luna says, knowing that there is no way to change Noctis’s mind.

“Gentiana gave me some information the first time we talked. I want you to rule if I am to die and I want you to implement changes.” Noctis says.

Noctis proceeds to tell Luna about the conversations he had with Ignis and Gladio and what the servants of the castle have been through. She is horrified by the news.

“I promise, if you fall, I will rule justly and fairly and fix what was broken all those years ago.” Luna swears.

“Thank you. I love you more than anything.” Noctis says.

“I love you too.” Luna replies.

Later that night, in the hallway next to Luna’s room, Noctis writes in the notebook.

* * *

_I have told Luna everything. She is surprised and is willing to do anything to set things right. She knows I’m from the future, and what I plan to do. I plan to tell the others come morning. I will tell my father, Cor, and Clarus first. So, I can get my father’s sword. I will tell Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio later privately. I will tell them how much they matter to me. No matter what the outcome is I hope that one day, they can forgive me for leaving._

* * *

Noctis closes the notebook, slips into Luna’s room and lays beside her. He is grateful that he had the chance to speak with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See u Friday.


	10. Confession, trouble and truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tells the others what he knows and the enemy attacks.

The sun peeks through the windows as Noctis awakens. He rolls over and looks at Luna, who is still sleeping peacefully, Umbra and Pryna are asleep at the foot of the bed. He carefully rises out of bed, presses a gentle kiss to Luna’s forehead has and heads out the door.

* * *

He heads downstairs to talk to Cor and Regis. When he gets there, he finds them going over plans for what to do next. Clarus is guarding the two of them, glancing out the window, weapon in hand, waiting for a fight.

“Father.” Noctis says, when their eyes lock.

“Good morning, son.” Regis replies.

“I need to something important,” Noctis says.

Regis nods, and Noctis continues.

“I’m in the future, I’ve seen this all before. I have defeated Ardyn, I have watched Luna die, I have given up everything in order to keep my kingdom safe. So, I ask this of you, give me your blade, so I can end this story.” Noctis says, determination evident in his tone.

The three of them look at Noctis in complete shock.

“You’re from the future?” Regis asked.

“You’ve seen this all before?”  Clarus inquires.

“What are you planning to do?” Cor inquires.

“Yes, yes, and I plan to give all of you your freedom. No matter what it takes.” Noctis replies.

“So, what does that mean?” Regis inquires.

“I need your sword, Dad.” Noctis replies.

“Okay, you are telling you the whole story later.” Regis says, as he summons his sword and hands it to Noctis.

Noctis nods and heads out the room.

* * *

Noctis ends up in the training hall with Gentiana, Aranea and Ravus.

“Hey, I told my father Clarus and Cor.” Noctis says as he enters the room.

“How did it go? Aranea asked.

Gentiana and Ravus stop what they’re doing and listen in anticipation.

“Well enough, my father wants the full story once everything is done.” Noctis replies.

“Alright, are you going to tell your brothers?” Aranea asked.

Noctis nods, and then leaves the room.

He ends up outside, in the garden. Noctis wanders around, admiring the plans. He given everything to have this chance and will do anything to keep the ones he cared about safe no, matter what takes, and no matter what the cost. For the only glory is in achieving peace and happiness for your people. So, you are remembered as a savior.

Noctis heads back inside, he starts heading to the common area where, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto are. It’s time to tell them everything and prepare for what is to come.

* * *

Suddenly, there is a loud crash and MT’s surround Noctis and pin him.

“Well, well, well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise.” A voice says.

“Verstael Besithia, you rotten bastard.” Noctis growls. 

“The King of Kings is so pitiful.” Verstael Besithia says.

“I won’t let you hurt my family!” Noctis shouts, as he struggles against the MT’s.

“Oh, and how do you plan to stop me?” Verstael Besithia asked smugly.

Instead of answering, Noctis summons the ring, frees one of his hands, and slips the ring on.

The magic pulses through the ring and pushes the enemy back. Noctis stands and summons his sword. Then he presses the blade against Verstael Besithia’s throat.

“You have been a thorn in my side for too long and now I shall grant you death.” Noctis says, as he aims the sword at Verstael Besithia’s chest.

“I have already told your precious friend about his origins, are you going to waste it with me, or go to him?” Verstael Besithia taunts.

Noctis screams, throws Verstael Besithia against the wall with his magic, and dashes down the hall.

* * *

He runs into Ignis and Gladio first, who are battling MT’s. Noctis quickly joins the fight, decimating the enemy in a matter of seconds.

“Where’s Prompto?” Noctis inquires, after things have calmed down.

“He went to Luna’s room.” Ignis says.

“He looked dead-set on getting there.” Gladio says.

“Thanks, be on your guard.” Noctis says, as he heads for Luna’s room.

* * *

When he gets into the room, he is met with the end Prompto’s gun.

“Easy, it’s me.” Noctis says, as he raised his hands in surrender.

“Noct, sorry I thought we were the enemy.” Prompto says.

“Noctis, thank the gods you’re alright.” Luna says.

“Are you two alright?” Noctis asked.

“We’re fine.” Prompto says.

 _Verstael Besithia was lying. Prompto still doesn’t know. He probably thought I’d kill him for being from_ _Niflheim, that’s never going to happen **.** _Noctis thought.

“Come on you two, we’ve got work to do.” Noctis says.

* * *

They end up at the water’s edge, and Luna summons The Leviathan.

“Oh, mighty Leviathan give me your power so I can give my kingdom peace.” Noctis says.

 The Leviathan enters Noctis and gives him the power he seeks. Once the deed is done, Noctis calls a meeting with, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto.

“Before you say anything, there is something you should know. I’m from the future. I’ve seen all of this before, all of you have sacrificed so much for me. Now, I want to be able to protect all of you. The ring of Lucii requires a human soul to banish the darkness. I will my soul to protect my homeland, when I do this, you I don’t want any of you to sacrifice themselves for me. Don’t say you sacrificing yourselves is for the greater good. I cannot lose the people I love. My sacrifice will be the only one that I will allow. So, I want you to swear to me that you won’t be self-sacrificing.” Noctis orders.

“You’re from the future!?” The three of them shout.

Noctis nods, “I’ve seen this all before, I’ve seen the four of fall apart. I’ve seen Ignis go blind after the events of the Leviathan. I lost a family when the story ended last time, I will not lose them again. So, will you be careful?” Noctis inquires.

“Alright, I swear.” Ignis says.

“You got it, princess.” Gladio says.

“Alright Noct.” Prompto says.

For the time being, this would have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See u Friday.


	11. Protect and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis runs into the enemy and protects the ones he cares about.

After the conversation is completed, Noctis heads off to find Verstael Besithia. He knows he should have let him alone, but emotions ran high and rational thinking flew out the window, when Noctis thought Prompto was in trouble. Now, he’s paying the price for it. He hurries down the halls, Umbra and Pryna hot his heels.

* * *

Suddenly, both dogs start growling and barking. Noctis summons his sword and it into a defensive stance.

Verstael Besithia is standing before them, sword in hand, Aranea is pinned to the wall by the sword.

“Let her go.” Noctis growls.

“Not going to happen, you sniveling worm.” Besithia replies, the sword pressing further into Aranea with every word.

Noctis throws his sword at Verstael Besithia, it hits him in the shoulder, freeing Aranea.

Aranea crumbles to the ground in a heap, gasping for air. Noctis walks towards the tyrant of a man, summons another sword, and stabs Verstael Besithia in the shoulder.

Then, Verstael Besithia is released from the wall and crumbles down on the floor in a blood-soaked heap.

“You okay?” Noctis asked, as he helps Aranea get to her feet.

“Yeah, he surprised me, I tried to fight him off, but he managed to trap me. If you haven’t shown up, he would have killed me.” Aranea says.

 The two of them turn back to Verstael Besithia, who is a glaring up at them, growling like a dog.

“What do you want to do?” Noctis inquires.

“Incarcerate him.” Aranea says.

Noctis nods, and the two of them head off to go and put him in a cell.

* * *

Once that is done, Noctis returns Umbra and Pryna to Luna Then, Aranea leads Noctis into a room and locked the door.

“He told me about Prompto, what he planned to do to him.” Aranea says, before Noctis has a chance to speak.

“Did he manage to get to Prompto during the last battle?” Noctis inquires, Noctis hopes he didn’t, but Prompto was always a good actor, there’s a chance the two of them ran into each other before Prompto got to Luna’s room.

“Yeah, I got him to snap out of it, but he is still on edge. Before I ran into Verstael Besithia, he asked me if I could help him slip away without anyone noticing.” Aranea replies.

“Shit. What does he think we’re going to do, kill him?” Noctis says.

“Actually, yes.” Aranea replies.

“We would never turn on him, he’s our family.” Noctis says passionately.

“I know that, you just need to tell him that. He’s getting ready to defect at this point.” Aranea says.

“Alright, any idea where he is?” Noctis says.

“Library, he’s looking for the quickest way to escape.” Aranea says.

Noctis mutters thank you and dashes off to find Ignis and Gladio. He will need everyone Prompto cares about to help with this situation.

* * *

“WHAT?!” Ignis and Gladio shout, when Noctis finishes telling them everything about Prompto.

“Believe me, I’m not happy about this either.” Noctis says stiffly.

“We wouldn’t have hurt him, he’s our family.” Gladio says, determination and certainty evident in his tone.

“Indeed, I cannot imagine a world without Prompto.” Ignis says.

“Come on, we got a light to save.” Noctis says.

* * *

When they get to the library, they find Prompto looking over maps.

Wasting no time, Noctis pulls Prompto into a hug, Prompto stiffens at the contact at first, then he snuggles into it.

“Hey, what’s this for?” Prompto asked.

“I’m just glad you’re still here.” Noctis replies.

“Of course, I’m here where else would I be?” Prompto asked.

“Prompto, we know.” Ignis says.

“We won’t abandon you.” Gladio says.

Prompto goes rigid in Noctis’s arms and starts talking rapidly.

“I- I swear I’m not one of the bad guys, I would never hurt Noctis. He’s too important to me, all of you are. Please, please, don’t get rid of me.”

“We’re not getting rid of you.”  Noctis says firmly, while squeezing Prompto tighter.

“Yeah, we’d miss you too much.”  Gladio says, as he joins the hug.

“Indeed, you are far too precious to us.” Ignis says, as he joins the hug.

There will be further talk of this later Noctis is sure of it. For now, this is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See u Friday.


	12. Final battle and happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis prepares for the final battle and gets a happy end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not good at writing battles sorry that it's all over the place.

Noctis goes to Luna after everything is settled. He walks into the room and get a kiss. It’s a short and sweet peck, but it is filled with devotion and love.

“Hi, what’s that for?” Luna says, sweetly when they pull apart.

“Just to show you how much I love you.” Noctis replies sweetly.

“I love you too.” Luna says.

“Where did you go earlier?” Luna inquires.

“Verstael Besithia, was still on the loose. Aranea and I dealt with him, and Prompto knows he has a place with us now.” Noctis replies.

“Good, what’s next?” Luna asked.

“We prepare for the final strike.” Noctis replies.

* * *

In the days that follow, Noctis trains as frequently as he can, makes arrangements so Luna can dispatch justice to those that have hurt the ones they care about, and spend as much time as he can with everyone he loves.

Ardyn shows up a lot during that time. The two of them talk strategy, and swap stories most of the time. They also talk about what the future will hold for both of them, should the gods let both of them live. Ardyn is not eager to rule the kingdom, and Noctis understands why. They both agree to live their lives, stay in contact, and help each other whenever they can.

* * *

When the day comes, Noctis wears his royal coordination outfit, while Luna wears her usual white dress. Before they leave the room, Noctis slips on the wedding ring and kisses Luna.

“I love you, more than anything.” Noctis says.

“I love you too, now and forever.” Luna says.

When they get to the courtyard Noctis addresses the people.

“Today we fight for our freedom. We fight for the chance of obtaining peace. I am honored to fight you. Rest assured, all of you will be remembered as valiant heroes and will always be remembered, once this is over. If I die today promise me, you will all walk tall, embrace the future, and make the kingdom a better place for everyone.”

The crowd cheers, the sound drowning out everything else. Noctis smiles proudly. He knows that if he survives this, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto, will kill him for not telling them that there was a possibility of him dying in the end. Frankly, he welcomes the shouting match because he believes with everything, he has that he will survive and get a happy ending.

* * *

The night is cool and clear, as Noctis heads to the courtyard, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, Luna, Raves, Gentiana, Aranea, Umbra, and Pryna beside him. Ardyn stands in the center of the courtyard, his creatures of darkness at the ready.

Noctis stands in front of Ardyn, his father’s sword in his hand.

“Hello, Ardyn.” Noctis says.

“Hello, your majesty, shall we?” Ardyn replies.

“Let’s end this.” Noctis says.

Ardyn snaps his fingers in the battle begins.

* * *

The battle is brutal. The dark creatures surround everyone almost immediately. Noctis charges through them at a rapid pace. Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, Luna, Raves, Gentiana, Aranea, Umbra, and Pryna manages to keep control of the battle as Noctis faces-off with Ardyn. Noctis knows the darkness inside Ardyn will take control at any given moment, so he has to pin Ardyn fast. Once that is done, she will face The Six and prevent anyone from obtaining the power the crystal holds ever again.

“Impressive, chosen one.” Ardyn says starkly.

“I’ve learned from the best.” Noctis replies.

“What do you plan to do with me when this is over?” Ardyn asked, as he swings for Noctis’s head.”

“You will help me defeat The Six and bring peace to our land. After that is done, you have your freedom.” Noctis replies, as he dodges the attack.

“You think they will let me live?” Ardyn inquires.

“Luna, Gentiana and I are the only ones who know everything. You will get a chance to live the life you deserve.” Noctis replies.

“You’re not going to tell your brothers?” Ardyn inquires.

“Once all this is over, they will learn everything.” Noctis swears.

“Good, you want my help with something else, don’t you?” Ardyn says.

“Yes, they are many injustices that have been committed by the employers of the servants in the castle. I would appreciate your help in dishing out punishment.” Noctis states.

“If we survived this, you will have my help, I promise.” Ardyn says.

The battle continues on, for hours it seems. Until, Noctis pins Ardyn to the ground.

“Well, one job is done, you ready for the final round?” Noctis inquires, as the darkness leaves Ardyn’s body.

“I’m always ready. I’ve been waiting for this day.” Ardyn replies, as Noctis helps him to his feet.

As Ardyn stands up a portal opens.

Noctis turns back to the others and smiles, “Wish us luck.” Noctis says.

Then the two of them step into the portal.

* * *

The two of them enter what looks like a temple. Stars cover the ceiling, everything seems to glow a bright blue. It is enchanting and eerie all at once.

The Six stand before them, ready for a fight that will decide everything.

“Impressive chosen king, you and the traitor are attempting to change destiny. You will fail and the cycle will continue once again.” They say.

“Not if we have anything to say about.” Ardyn and Noctis say simultaneously.

The battle is intense magic, swords, and strategy move across the floor at a rapid pace. Sparks fly throughout the room. Ardyn and Noctis fight as one, dodging and attacking in sync. They manage to keep The Six on their toes. Then the battle is over, The Six are at a standstill.

“Now, let’s talk.” Noctis says.

“Indeed.” Ardyn says.

* * *

The Six agree to let Ardyn and Noctis live their lives, and let Gentiana stay with them. Once that is done, Noctis uses crystal one last time to make The Six gods of salvation and peace so they will no longer metal in human affairs.

When Noctis and Ardyn get back, they discover that they have been gone for two days. Noctis fills everyone in on what happened and what was done.

With the ring and the crystal destroyed the cycle is broken and peace is achieved. Now, everyone can focus on living happy and filling lives.

The argument that follows when Noctis is done explaining is one of epic proportions. When the shouting is everyone hugs Noctis like they will never let him go again.

* * *

Over the next days, justice is carried out swiftly. Ardyn, Noctis, and Luna arrest Ignis’s uncle, most of the Crownguard higher-ups and after talking with Prompto his parents for neglect. Contrary to what Noctis thought the two of them were never spies. Just people who much who hated the enemy so much that they would do anything to hurt it.

“They were never really parents. Just people who took me and gave me a roof. Never affection and love. I don’t care what you do with them, as long as you don’t kill them for what they did to me. All of you are my real family, you cared for me and love me, more than they ever well.” Prompto says. Once that conversation is done Prompto gets tacked into a hug.

* * *

The next day the wedding happens. It’s outside, the sun sparkles, Sylleblossom are everywhere. The wedding is spiracular. Everyone is there, dressed in their finest clothing. Regis is officiating the ceremony. Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, are the best men. They are in their Crownguard uniforms Gentiana and Aranea are the maids of honor. They are wearing bright blue dresses with silver trim. Ardyn is in the background, smiling happily at the couple. Ravus, Clarus, Jared, and Cor, are in charge of the reception will Iris and Talcott are the ring bearer and flower girl respectably. Luna is wearing the dress that was on display in Altissia. Noctis is wearing a simple black tux. Umbra and Pryna are at their master’s sides, diligent as always.

“Do you Noctis take Luna to be your wife?” Regis asked.

“I do.” Noctis says.

“Do you Luna take Noctis to be your husband?” Regis asked.

“I do.” Luna says.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.” Regis says

Noctis and Luna kiss each other passionately, and the crowd cheers.

Later on, the two of them have kids a boy and girl, named Regis and Sylva. Umbra and Pryna adore them. Ardyn, Ravus, Aranea, Regis, Iris, Talcott, and Gentiana visit often and have fun with them. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto are the best uncles ever. They each teach the kids what they know. It’s a happy life for everyone.

* * *

Noctis writes in the journal one final time.

_It’s over, the battle has been won. There is peace for all, and justice has been served. Now, all that is left to do is ensure that the mistakes of the past never happen again. It will be a long and difficult road, but as long as I have my family, I can do anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Until next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome.


End file.
